


Innocence/Allurement

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same night, two different perspectives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I started those two pieces ages ago, I think when I first started Ce, and discovered them again in the hostel in Lonodon when I was going through my stories folder. So I finished and re-worked them in London and Iceland.  
> I remember I wanted to do some pwp, but couldn't decide on the characters, so I did both. Basically, it's the same night and the same event, but I switched the characters. Originally, I just wanted to switch Matt's personality, but that would have been too less of a contrast…
> 
> Thanks to mollie-scott for beta'ing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Innocence could be perceived as questionable consent.

“So, Matthew,” I look over the table and watch you finish the pasta you had made for us. “What can I do for you today?” You stand to bring the dishes into my kitchen and I follow you, stopping in the doorway to watch you stuff the dirty dishes into the (dish)washer. Finally, you turn around to face me and smile. I raise an eyebrow. “You haven’t answered my question yet.”

“Well… I…” You stutter and blush. “Could I stay here tonight? With you?”

I look at your rouge face. That came as a surprise. “Why?” I would be lying if I said my mind hadn’t started scheming already.

“I… I don’t know,” you stutter on and fall silent. I just raise my eyebrow again. “I felt lonely during the past few nights. I need someone to share a bed with.”

“You could get any woman, why me?” Gosh, you’re so sweet and innocent. You blush even more. _Perfect._ I walk over to you and try to catch your eyes, but you’re looking down, averting my searching stare. I put my hand under your chin once I reach you and gently push your face up and towards me. My face only inches away from yours, I whisper softly, “Answer me.”

You gulp. “I want to be near to you, and not some woman who doesn't mean anything to me.” The red of your cheeks still is no bit paler. I try not to grin predatorily. You have no clue what you just have let yourself in for. No clue about the years I spent yearning and fantasising. No clue about the manifold scenarios I’ve seen us two in.

I stroke your flaming cheek with the back of the hand that had held your chin before. I lean in to kiss you, tenderly. You stiffen for some moments, but you soon relax into the kiss, moaning softly and letting me take the lead.

My free hand strays to the buttons on your shirt and I start unbuttoning them. Your hands fly up to its wrist and still my movements for a moment. I break the kiss and look at you. Your big eyes. So lovely, so pure. I wonder if you ever knew how _much_ I love you. I love you too much.

“Are you scared?” I let go of your face and stroke my fingers over your wrist. You nod and smile insecure “Don’t be.” And my lips are on yours again. You close your eyes and let me take over again, your hands falling down.

I unbutton your shirt and shove it from your shoulders. Actually, I had planned for it to fall to the ground, but it stops at your elbows and I decide it's even better this way. I break the kiss again and step back to look at you.

Your flushed skin is so fucking beautiful. I have to restrain myself from jumping you, but that would scare you off for good. And we don’t want that, do we? Your big, blue eyes stare at me. Insecure and afraid. I smile the most innocent smile I can muster to soothe you. Lure you into a sense of security.

“You look so exquisite.” You giggle lightly as an answer and I step back to you, taking both of your hands and, walking backwards, I lead you towards my bedroom. “You’re an angel.”

You shake your head and follow me. “I am not.”

“You are.” We reach the door to the bedroom. Fortunately it’s still open and I can walk on in, dragging you after me. You trust me. You really do. I briefly wonder if you still will in the morning, but I shove this thought to the back of my mind. Bury it there. Tonight, I’ve got you exactly where I’ve wanted you for years. Tonight, you will be mine. All your innocence I will consume.

I turn us around and you end up with the bed directly behind you. I let go of your hands and put mine on your chest. For a few seconds, I just enjoy the feel of your bare skin under my hands. It’s sublime.

You’re still scared, now even more than in the kitchen. I can see it in your big, blue doe eyes. I smile again and finally shove the shirt off your arms. We watch it fall to the floor and I kneel down to remove your shoes. You watch every movement with your huge, scared eyes. Still kneeing, I open your belt and flies, and pull your trousers down.

I straighten again and brush my hands over your chest. I could grow addicted to that. “Lie on the bed, love.”

You whimper at my last word and obey. I watch you sit down and crawl backwards onto the bed. You lie down against the pillows and look at me. A movement catches my eyes. You grab and release the bed sheets, fiddling around nervously.

I crawl on the bed as well and grab your ankles, pulling you down from the pillows. You giggle for a short instance, but fall silent again when I start kissing up your collarbone, up your throat. Kiss your nose. And finally find your lips.

You eyes fall shut. I keep mine open and observe your reactions. My hands are trailing from your shoulders to your wrists and push them upwards, never breaking the kiss. I let go of your hands and fiddle for something I always have attached to my bedposts.

I can’t help but grin when I hear you moan into my mouth. Oh, this night is going to be so much fun. My searching hand finds the metal and I wrap the handcuff around your right wrist.

Your eyes shoot open and you stare at me, lost for words. I chuckle and swiftly put your remaining free hand into the cuff at the opposite bedpost before you catch yourself enough to react. And as soon as the metal clicks shut around your arm you wake from your stupor. You yank at your restrains and rise as far as they allow you. I lean back and watch you struggle for a while until your situation finally sinks in and you sink back onto the bed.

Your beautiful eyes are not just scared anymore. Betrayal is colouring them as well. “Dominic…” 

I start to unbutton my shirt. “Matthew.”

You close your eyes and breath in deeply. “What are you going to do now?”

I smile down at you although you can’t see it. “Make you mine.”

You open your eyes and look at me with confusion. “But… I…” You gulp. “You don’t…” You close your eyes again, cheeks tinted erythraean.

I chuckle and you open your eyes again. “I know you want to be mine,” I finish to unbutton my shirt and I use my hands to tweak your nipples, revelling in your small whimper. “Don’t try to deny it.”

“I… I do,” your cheeks are glowing crimson. “But can’t we do it… differently?”

“No.” My answer baffles you and you try to shake me off. But unlike you, I know what I’m doing, I have experience in these kinds of games. “My sweet, sweet Matthew.” I crawl down and grab one of your thrashing legs and straighten it towards the bedpost. “You are so shy,” a shackle is fastened around your ankle. “So innocent,” I turn around and grab your free leg and you’re trashing about more than ever. “So perfect and pure,” but I manage to put your last free limb into the last shackle. “And so wonderfully pristine.” I turn to face you and am met with a glare full of anger and betrayal. I smile at you. “I can’t help but stain you, corrupt you.” I’m high enough again to kiss your lips. “I want to be the one to besmirch your purity.” I kiss you. And kiss you and kiss you. Over and over again. “And you will enjoy it. You will love it.” I stop kissing you and rest my forehead against yours. “You will be begging me for more.”

You sigh and remain still and silent. Enduring me with vacant eyes. It makes me angry to see you in this state. I lean over and open the drawer of the little bedside stand. When I'm back straddling you, I hold a whip in my hand. Your innocent, scared, big, blue eyes are drawn to it. But you still don't utter one word. Fine. It seems I have to do the talking.

“I love you.” I whip you once. “I’ve loved you for years and years and years.” Each ‘year’ is accompanied by a vicious hit and your shrill scream. “Nowadays, it feels like I’ve loved you all my life.” I let my arm fall down and stare at your panting form, tears in the corner of your eyes. “It has become a fucking obsession.” I sink down on the bed and use the shaft of the whip to trace the features of your face. “Most days, I prayed this would actually happen,” I let the whip fall away and place my hands on your throat. Your eyes stare accusingly into mine, gleaming with moisture. “But some days, I prayed you would never come to me.” I tighten my grip around your throat, just enough to derogate the airflow slightly. “I love you too much.” I kiss you again. “If you came to me I would take you,” I shower your whole face with kisses. “Mark you and never let you go.” And all the while you remain still and silent and stare ahead. “I would tie you to me for your whole life.”

You choke. “Dom…”

I let go of your throat and we stare into each other’s eyes. You’re searching mine. I don’t know what you want to find there. Mercy? Guilt? Even regret? You surely won’t find any of them. I’m still hungry and more determined to have you than ever before. You seem to realise that as well since you avert your eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

You briefly look at me and avert your eyes again. I roll my still jeans clad groin against your naked flesh. “Answer me, Matthew.”

“Yes.”

That answer surely comes as a surprise. “Why?” I grab your chin and turn your face to me. You surprise me again by not closing your eyes, but staring straight at me. I brush my thumbs over your eyelids, drying the tears away. “I have hurt you. And I will go on.”

“I am not able to not trust you.”

I grin my most predatory grin at you. “You know, this sealed your fate.” My hands wander over your skin, pinching nipples, scratching skin, claiming and marking you as mine, enticing choked moans from you. “I will do whatever I want to you now.” You shudder and whimper. And I don’t know if it’s because of anger, disgust, fear or even arousal?

You whisper something, but I can’t catch it. Or maybe I could, but just can’t believe my ears. Did you really just tell me to fuck you? I blink down at you, utterly confused. Your cheeks are crimson again, but something in your eyes has changed. Betrayal and fury have somehow diminished, and I can actually see the first sparks of arousal in them. You nod, barely perceptible. Signing yourself over to me for good.

I nibble on your earlobe. "Do you want me to hurt you?" I bite down hard and my hand closes around your hard flesh for the first time. Your reaction is imminent and quite pleasing. You emit a shocked gasp, arching up into my hand. "Want me to fuck you hard and good? Until you can't tell pain and pleasure apart?"

You whine pathetically and I pull back to look down at the shivering, even needy wreck I have reduced you to. This is just so much more fun than any of my fantasies were able to promise. I love the power I hold over you.

When I leave the bed you almost panic, pulling at your restraints to try and stop me from leaving. I raise my hands to unbutton my jeans and watch your panic transform into aroused agitation. Your lips part as if you were about to say something, but no sound comes out of you. I chuckle and just shove the trousers down, not interested in prolonging teasing you. I could be buried inside you after all. Quickly discarding my socks, too, I crawl back onto the bed and crouch between your spread legs.

"Dominic, please," you beg, blushing shamefully, but looking at me nevertheless. "Please, inside me. Need you."

I wink at you and violently shove two fingers into you. You scream and arch up as much as the restraints allow you to. And freeze in your position, eyes wide and panting. Maybe I should give you time to adjust, but that's not the game we're playing right now. You know that and you gave your actual consent just a few moments ago.

I move my fingers, scissoring them, moving them in and out, trying my best to avoid your prostrate. You're so wound up it wouldn't take much to make you come. And I don't want you to do so just yet. I gaze at your face.

It's contorted in pain, tears running down and you're violently biting your lips, blood already trickling down. And I know it's too late, I couldn't possibly stop this anymore. Not that I could have stopped from the moment you asked me if you could stay. You unleashed something in me that I had barely managed to tame, and now all I want to do is consume you.

I run my free hand over your cock, wiping away the precome and using it as a bit of lubrication when changing the hand that's violating your little arse. Giving myself a few strokes and spreading my own precome, I remove my fingers and push into you.

I don't stop until I'm fully inside of you, looking down at the point where we're joined. It's one of the most amazing views I’ve ever seen. I can see red trickling from your hole, and I know it should freak me out, but instead it just turns me on even more.

I can hear you gasping for air, but this doesn't slow me down as it probably should, and I start pounding into you. Violently and not caring for your well-being. And I have to admit, seeing and hearing you like this is the most potent aphrodisiac possible. Your hands are fisting the restraints, your head is pounded into the mattress with every one of my thrusts and your face seems as if it can't decide between pleasure and pain. I'm covered in your noises. Gasps and whimpers and whines, tatters of sentences. Dom. Scream. Yes. More screams. Dom. Harder. Screams and screams.

I grab your hips, hard, and pound into you with all the strength I can muster. And I feel you clenching around me; thick, warm liquid hitting my stomach; your scream ringing in my ears. I let go and release into you, nails digging viciously into the flesh of your hips, thrusting until I am spent. You pass out with a sigh and I collapse onto your naked form and fall asleep without withdrawing or even releasing you.

 

I wake, feeling your eyes on me. I look up to meet them, expecting you to be angry at me, even after your final consent. But you look away as soon as I lift my gaze up to you. I feel guilty for taking advantage of you like this now. I kiss the wounds on your chest gently. "How do you feel?"

You're still refusing to look at me, even when I reach up gently trace you cheekbones, still kissing your chest.

"Dirty," you murmur.

"I’m sorry."

"Why?" You finally looked down at me, eyes narrowed furiously. "You’ve got what you wanted. My purity is gone, you took it. I’m dirty. I’m marked," you snap and I wince. "You marked me." Your voice lowers to a growl, almost threateningly. "Do you still want to tie me to you? You’ve got me. Wasn’t that the point of what you did? Making me yours? _Marking_ me as yours?"

You almost sound as if you would be angry at me for feeling guilty. As if you wanted to tell me I shouldn't dare letting you down now. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking. No way would you want this to go on. Would even want me in your life any longer.

"Where’s my little, innocent Matthew gone to?" I wonder.

"You killed him last night," you answer. "Now deal with the fallen angel."

"You sound bitter."

You shrug and look up at the ceiling. "I just wished you had acted a bit more gentle. At least for the first time. Or just asked. I would have given myself willingly to any of your games." You pause and I curse myself, I easily could have had all I wanted and now I fucked it up. I bury my face into your chest. "I still would," you add.

I raise my head to blink at you. Can I really trust my ears? Did you just say you still want to be with me? I stare at you, unbelieving, and am met with a direct stare.

“You were right.” A smirk appears on your lips and you groan, stretching as far as the restraints allow you to. “I am begging for more. I want to be bruised by you, always want your marks on me.” You clench around me, and I gasp. "Never let them fade away." I groan and put my hands around your neck, pulling you upwards and pressing you down on my hardening cock.

"I am going to wreck you," I hiss into your ear.

"Yes," you beg, "Please. Make me useless for anyone else."

What have I done? I took a sublime being and turned it into something as dark and twisted as me. But looking at you now, head rolled back to give my hands better grip, eyes closed in pain or pleasure, chest adorned by rashes and hips rocking back and forth; it’s even more exciting than your innocent persona. I grin back. “Well, well, well, good thing you’re still in those shackles, love.”


	2. Allurement

“So, Matthew,” I look over the table and watch you finish the pasta you had made for us. “What can I do for you today?” You stand to bring the dishes into my kitchen and I follow you, stopping in the doorway to watch you stuff the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Finally, you turn around to face me and smile. I raise an eyebrow. “You haven’t answered my question yet.”

“Who says you can do something for me?” You roll your head back and reveal your throat. Your eyes close and you start to slowly unbutton your shirt. “Maybe I just want to please _you_ tonight?”

I remain leant against the doorway, watching your little show and try to remain calm. “Have you got anything specific planned?”

I follow your hands downwards. You finish the unbuttoning and lean back on your elbows, the shirt falling open to reveal your pale skin. “I know how you would love to restrain me. Hear me begging for more. Begging for _you_.”

I blink at the shirt, now discarded on the floor. White, the colour of innocence how very unfitting for you. I can feel you reeling me into your warped mind once again. As if you knew all the thoughts I had tried to hide from everyone, even myself. "You want to be _dominated_ by me?"

You smirk and nod, turning around and bringing your hands together behind your back. "Any way you want me." You shiver.

I lick my lips and stare at you. Facing away from me, black hair a mess and shoulders strained backwards. I can feel some of those fantasies that I had shamefully hidden away finding their way to the surface. Hesitantly, I step forward and seize your hands. You whimper at the contact and shiver again. I quickly bend down to pick up your shirt before dragging you backwards to my bedroom.

It's a good thing I left the door open today. Having to open it before entering would already be enough to make me waver again. I stop in front of the bed and turn you around, so you stand looking at it. With a wicked smirk you wink at me and crawl onto it, kicking the duvet down and managing to still move sensually in the progress. You sit up and swiftly remove your trousers and undergarments and flop onto your back, spreading your arms and legs. "Come on. We both know you want to."

"Why me?" I swallow, still fighting the urge to reach out and scratch my nails over your white flesh. "What gave you the idea I would be the right person for your needs? That I would even be interested in you in that way?"

You roll your eyes as if I am stupid. "The way you look at me," you explain. "With those glassy eyes. You are scheming what to do with me. And when you think I’m not watching, you grin. You grin so fucking predatorily." You moan and shiver. "I’m a sucker for that grin."

I blush. No one was supposed to know, especially not you. But you're right. I often muse about how your white, perfect skin would look like when marked by me. How you would feel around me. How your voice would sound when I'm marring your skin; would you scream in pain or in ecstasy? How would you sound when I'm breaching you? When you come?

I step towards the bed, fantasies flashing up and I can't help grinning. You shiver and sit up, taking my hand and leading it to wander over your body. "Grin at me like that and you can do whatever you want to me." You take my other hand and place both of them against your throat, falling back again and dragging me with you.

My thumbs brush over the soft skin beneath them. "Everything I want?"

Your hands are spread towards the bedposts, head leant back, but eyes unerringly staring up at me. "Anything."

"I could squeeze," I point out and tighten my hands slightly around your throat.

You groan and close your eyes. "Yes, you could."

I loosen my grip again and sit up, glancing down at you thoughtfully. You open your eyes and blink up at me. Slowly, the smirk finds its way back onto your lips. "Don’t you want to tie me to the bed?" I can feel you wiggle your feet behind me. "You know, with each limb to one bedpost? Come on, render me helpless. Completely at your disposal and for your pleasure." You almost beg.

"How? You know, I don't have any handcuffs or scarves."

"Be creative," you rasp. "Rip my shirt if you must."

I shrug and leave the bed to pick up the garment. "Well, it's your shirt."

You just grin and shift further into the middle of the bed. Waiting.

I shrug again and rip the shirt into four pieces, hoping they are long enough each. Once I'm done with that, I walk back to the bed, looping one strip around your nearest wrist and the bed post. It almost scares me how much pleasure I gain from seeing your skin redden underneath the fabric. I quickly make my way around the bed, securing every of your limbs to the bedposts, making sure they are tight enough to leave marks, but don't hinder the blood floss. Judging by the sounds you make, you do appreciate my work. Once done, I step back and look down at you. Tied, spread angled, on my bed and at my mercy. I like it. My cock does too.

You grin pleased and nod at my bedside drawer. "Look into it."

I frown, but do as I'm told. Inside of the drawer I find a long leather whip. I take it out, surprised, and raise my eyebrows at you.

You chuckle again, amused. "I figured you might want to use one."

I look down at the leather in my hands, and back at you, thoughtful. Once again, unbidden thoughts are bubbling to the surface, but this time they might not be as unbidden as I always had thought they would be. Maybe this time I can allow them to surface. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," you answer without hesitation, staring straight at me.

"Enough to let me hurt you?"

"Fuck yes!"

And I give in to the dark hunger in me. I raise the whip and let it crash down against your skin, watching the reddening mark it leaves. You whimper and I feel guilty for a brief moment, on the verge of throwing the whip away and free you. Hide away in shame. But then I understand what you're whimpering. You're begging me for more; more marks, more proves that you belong to me. That I want you.

I do you the favour and lash again and again until a criss-cross pattern of swollen, red marks adorns your chest. And each blow is accompanied by your screeched promises of love. I stop lashing at you and trace the features of your face with the handle of the whip. You murmur softly nonsense, eyes wide and dark, far away from my bedroom. I put my hands around your throat and gently squeeze, whispering your name and bringing your attention back to me.

"Is this what you want?" I hiss into your ear.

You choke. "Yes."

I nibble on your earlobe. "Do you want me to hurt you?" I bite down hard and my hand closes around your hard flesh for the first time. Your reaction is imminent and quite pleasing. You emit a shocked gasp, arching up into my hand. "Want me to fuck you hard and good? Until you can't tell pain and pleasure apart?"

You whine pathetically and I pull back to look down at the shivering, needy wreck I have reduced you to. This is just so much more fun than any of my fantasies were able to promise. I love the power I hold over you.

When I leave the bed you almost panic, pulling at your restraints to try and stop me from leaving. I raise my hands to unbutton my shirt and watch your panic transform back into aroused agitation. Your lips part as if you were about to say something, but no sound comes out of you. I chuckle and let the shirt fall to the ground before processing to get rid of my jeans. I just shove them down, not interested in prolonging teasing you. I could be buried inside you after all. Quickly discarding my socks, too, I crawl back onto the bed and crouch between your spread legs.

"Dominic, please," you beg shamelessly, lifting your arse in invitation. "Please,… inside me. Need you."

I wink at you and violently shove two fingers into you. You scream and arch up as much as the restraints allow you to. And freeze in your position, eyes wide and panting. I briefly contemplate pulling out again, but I remember that wouldn’t be what you want. You crave the pain I can give you. And I crave giving it to you.

I move my fingers, scissoring them, moving them in and out, trying my best to avoid your prostrate. You're so wound up it wouldn't take much to make you come. And neither of us want you to do so just yet. I gaze at your face.

It's contorted in pain, tears running down and you're violently biting your lips, blood already trickling down. But it's too late, even if you wanted me to stop now, I couldn't. You unleashed something in me that I had barely managed to tame, and now all I want to do is consume you.

I run my free hand over your cock, wiping away the precome and using it as a bit of lubrication when changing the hand that's violating your little arse. Giving myself a few strokes and spreading my own precome, I remove my fingers and push into you.

I don't stop until I'm fully inside of you, looking down at the point where we're joined. It's one of the most amazing views I ever saw. I can see red trickling from your hole, and I know it should freak me out, but instead it just turns me on even more.

I can hear you gasping for air, but this doesn't slow me down as it probably should, and I start pounding into you. Violently and not caring for your well-being. And I have to admit, seeing and hearing you like this is the most potent aphrodisiac possible. Your hands are fisting the restraints, your head is pounded into the mattress with every one of my thrusts and your face seems as if it can't decide between pleasure and pain. I'm covered in your noises. Gasps and whimpers and whines, tatters of sentences. Dom. Scream. Yes. More screams. Dom. Harder. Screams and screams.

I grab your hips, hard, and pound into you with all the strength I can muster. And I feel you clenching around me; thick, warm liquid hitting my stomach; your scream ringing in my ears. I let go and release into you, nails digging viciously into the flesh of your hips, thrusting until I am spent. You pass out with a sigh and I collapse onto your naked form and fall asleep without withdrawing or even releasing you.

 

 

I wake, feeling your eyes on me. I look up to meet them, not sure what to expect after last night. Things could be really awkward between us from now on. And even if it had been you to initiate last night's events and urge me on, there’s nothing to say you won’t regard this experiment as a mistake. Especially after I had stopped paying attention to the fine detail of how you would cope with the pain. I'm ashamed of myself once again. I shouldn't have allowed you to push me this far.

I needn't have worried. You're smiling. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning, I guess."

"You guess?" You raise an eyebrow, mockingly. "You're lying on Matthew Bellamy, tied to your bed and still inside of him, what could be bad about your morning?"

"Well, I guess that'd make my morning good," I manage despite furiously blushing. "But it doesn't mean _yours_ is any good…"

"Oh, mine is extraordinarily good, I can assure you." You shift underneath me, both of us wincing when my cock moves inside you. "I've been fucked senseless by Dominic Howard, am still tied to his bed, aching all over, most likely sore and he's even still inside me. Although I have to admit I'm rather stiff. You don't mind letting me out, just for a while to stretch?"

"Just for a while?" I almost can't believe that you really enjoyed what I did to you last night, and that you're obviously willing to go through it again. "You want to be tied up again?"

"Unless you don't want another go." You frown, studying my face. "If you want this to be a one off thing that's…" you pause and look away, "It's okay with me, although I think I pretty much revealed everything to you last night…"

"Actually, I quite like having you tied to my bed." I grin, kissing your broken lips. You hiss painfully, but engage in the kiss without hesitation. "You're not going to escape anytime soon." I kiss you again. "And especially not after I got some proper shackles for you. You're going to spent days in this room, tied up and at my disposal. My marks on you are never going to fade away."

You moan into my kiss. "Is this a threat?"

"No, a promise." I murmur and slightly thrust my hips, causing you to whine deliciously.

"As long as you give me pain and pleasure like last night, I'm your willing prisoner."

I can feel myself harden again. You groan and I feel your cock stiffen again as well. I put my hands around your neck and pull you up as much as possible, using my hold on you to push you down on my cock. "I am going to wreck you," I hiss into your ear.

"Yes," you beg, "Please. Make me useless for anyone else."

What have you done? You took my innocent being and killed it, turned it into something as dark and twisted as you. But then, this is far more exciting than any shameful fantasising.


End file.
